Shadow Martinez's Adventure
by infiniteflame14350
Summary: Yuri! Shadow joins the Battle Frontier to be safe from the people that are hunting her down. As Shadow struggles to keep herself distant from the other Frontier Brains, she gets interested in an certain Psychic-type Frontier Brain. When they finally get together, something threatens to get rid of Shadow. What are Shadow's secrets? Who is she really?


**This is pokemon fanfic that I hope everyone enjoys! Please enjoy the first chapter! This fanfic has yuri, meaning girlxgirl. So, don't like yuri, don't read.**

Chapter 1: "Shadow Martinez"

Shadow Martinez was an dark-haired Dark-type pokemon trainer. She was a very strong trainer, but everyone steers away from her because of her dark personality. She wasn't a villain, but she definitely wasn't a hero. The Hoenn League wanted her in it's Battle Frontier. At first she refused, but then when she thought about it, she knew that it would make great practice for her pokemon. She smirked at the thought. _This will be fun. Hopefully, they won't find me there._ She thought. Shadow was wearing all black clothes. Her eyes were purple. Around her neck was a pokeball that contained her strongest pokemon and partner on a necklace. Shadow gently picked up the pokeball and she looked inside it. "Okay, Absol, ready to roll?" She asked the pokemon inside. The pokeball shook when she asked her question. "That's great. Time to go to the Battle Frontier." Shadow says, releasing the pokeball from her hand. She looked around her house and she was a bit sad to leave. No one visits and Shadow knew that. Shadow grabbed her purple traveling bag and she left her house.

As she left the house, she locked it and with one final look, Shadow left her property. When she left, someone was spying on her. The person had a walkie-talkie on them as they followed her. The person spoke into the walkie-talkie. "She is leaving, ma'am." The person tells their boss. The boss of the person was thinking about her next move as she needed Shadow for her plan. She decided to leave Shadow alone for the time being.

"Leave her. I have much important mattes to attend to." She tells the person. The person wanted to chase after Shadow, but orders were orders. _I can kill her after Boss is finished with her. I'll let Boss do whatever to her and I'll finish her off._ The person thought. They were getting eager to get rid of Shadow, but they were patient enough to wait.

"Yes, ma'am." The person replied to their boss. They left Shadow alone as Shadow looked around. _Someone was here. I could feel it._ She thought. She decided not to worry as the person left without meeting her.

"I need to hurry. Scott will be waiting for me. That old man." Shadow whispered. The Hoenn League better get ready because they have the strongest trainer ever in the Battle Frontier. As she traveled to the Battle Frontier, Shadow was challenged to battles that she easily won without even using her Absol.

When Shadow got there, she was greeted by Scott. "Hey, Shadow." He tells her. Shadow frowned at the man.

"Yo." She says, smiling. She didn't mind Scott as Scott wasn't scared of her. She wanted friends, but she wanted a lover that wasn't scared of her.

"Hope, you didn't beat the trainers too bad." He joked. Shadow smirked at the older man.

"I tried not to. They were easy to defeat." She tells Scott. Scott laughed a bit.

"Yes, I can see that." He says, looking at the Absol's pokeball. "The big guy wasn't needed yet?" Scott asked. Shadow smiled.

"No, he wasn't needed." Shadow answered. She looked at the large Battle Frontier building.

"Well, welcome to the Battle Frontier, but to be formally introduced, you have to re-meet the others." Scott tells Shadow. Shadow groaned.

"Ugh. Do I have to?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, you do and since you don't have your own base of operations, you have to share one with someone who already has one." Scott tells Shadow. Shadow glared at Scott.

"I hate you." Shadow whispered. Scott chuckled.

"You enjoy my company." Scott shot back at her. She giggled.

"That I do, my good man." Shadow agreed with Scott. Scott smiled at the young woman. _Maybe she can change her._ Scott thought, thinking an Frontier Brain.

"Well, we can have the meeting later. You need to let out Absol for a run." Scott tells Shadow. Shadow immediately got the man's drift and she smirked.

"You're right about that, old man." Shadow says, grabbing her necklace from around her neck. "Come on out, my prince of darkness!" She shouted, releasing Absol from his pokeball.

"Absol!" Absol called out. He growled softly as Scott rubbed the pokemon's head. Scott smiled at Absol, which Absol returned.

"Alright, Absol, ready to battle the Battle Frontier again?" Shadow asked. Absol looked at his trainer and he growled softly.

"Sol! Absol!" Absol answered Shadow's question with an pride growl. Shadow smirked at her partner.

"I'm with you, Absol. This is going to be fun." Shadow says, looking at Scott. Scott smiled.

"Then, it's settled." He says, looking towards the Battle Frontier. _I hope you're ready for Shadow, guys. This girl is a lot stronger than last time, so be careful._ Scott thought, slightly worried.

 **Chapter 1 is finally finished! I hope everyone enjoys this story as it escalates. Chapter 2 _might_ be longer than Chapter 1, but we'll have to see, won't we? **

**Next Time: "Meeting the Frontier Brains Again"**


End file.
